The Final Final Fantasy
by FFIXFanatic
Summary: This an alternate end to final fantasy 9, where I intergrate old ff characters into the plot. Cool, huh?
1. Default Chapter

Alternate Ending to Final Fantasy 9  
WARNING: This story may contain spoilers, so do not read it if you have not played all the way through FF9!!  
  
This takes place with the final showdown with Kuja.  
  
Kuja was afloat, hovering in place, looking down at Zidane and his friends. "You are begining to bore me with your self-righteousness. Be a good little monkey, and go away!"  
  
"You're one to speak...." Zidane growled at Kuja.  
  
"Hah, ha, ha. Well, I knew you would come. So I prepared a little suprise for you. I hope you do enjoy it. You see, I didn't dwell in my Desert Palace, thinking about you all the time. I discovered ways to enhance my magical capabilities." Kuja lowered himself to the ground. He glared at Zidane. Zidane did not stifle.  
  
"One thing I stumbled upon is quite interesting indeed. As far as Garland or you know, there are only two realms. Gaia and Terra. Well, I discovered a way to open a portal to parallel universes."  
  
Zidane glared back at Kuja's eyes. "You're mad." Zidane felt the will to attack him, yet somehow he was being held back.  
  
"Mad? Perhaps. Yet what I've found is in no way imaginary. There are actaully parallel worlds! There are entities, like you and me, both engaged in feud with each other. The similarities are remarkable, yet completely different!. I have searched these worlds, and have extracted my equal counterparts. I feel they should keep you nice and busy, while I achieve my goal!" Kuja suddenly flew upwards, back to his floating position. He backed up, and began mumbling words that Zidane could not understand.  
  
"Quick, get back everyone!" Zidane shouted has he had everyone rush back. "God knows what he's about to do!"  
  
A large, glowing, green circle seem to appear out of nowhere, a few meters in front of Kuja. A person stepped through the aurora. He had akward make-up on, and looked demented to the party.   
  
"Your great power is to summon some freak of a clown?! Hah!" Zidane shouted at Kuja.  
  
"Trust me, brother, this clown is like me in many respects. He is almost as powerful, too! " And with that, Kuja took off, and was soon out of view.  
  
"Bwahahaha!" the demented clown made a high pitched laugh. "I have heard much of you, Zidane Tribal. It will pleasing to make short work of you."  
  
"Bring it on, ya freak!" Zidane prepared his daggers.  
  
"Soon, you will fear the mighty Kefka!" Kefka chanted many words, and blue rays streaked from him. They zoomed at high speeds and knocked Zidane on his back.  
  
"I will slay you, demented demon!" Steiner yelled as he drew his sword.  
  
"I'm with you, Steiner!" Freya hopped forward, readying her spear. She made the first move and jumped up in the air. Kefka showed no signs of worrying. "Take this!" Freya said before she was about to land ontop of him.   
  
"'Take this? What a cliche!" Kefka said as he swiftly moved his hand up and blasted Freya back. with a red bolt of magic.  
  
"Raaaaaarghhh!!!" Steiner charged Kefka at full speed, raising his sword in the air.  
  
Right before he swung the large sword, Kefka stepped aside. "Pathetic." Kefka made a motion with his hand. Steiner appeared to move with the hand in the air, as if attached to it by invisible strings. Kefka slammed him in the ground and threw his body at the party. "Anyone else? Bah. Why bother fighting you all, one by one?! I'll finish you all of in one go!" Kefka made another high pitched laugh and stomped his foot. The stomp shook the ground, and the whole party collapsed. "Goodbye, fools!" Kefka shouted as he raised his arms in the air and began to summon a fireball.  
  
  
  
Want to find out what happens and who else will visit from other FF games? than please Review my story! 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Zidane slowly realized where he was. He was knocked out by Kefka for a few seconds. He quickly glanced up, and saw Kefka, arms raised above his head, with a growing purple ball of fire hovering above him. "NOOO!!" Zidane shouted as he hopped to his feet. "You can't do this! Kuja will destroy all of us!"  
  
"Gwahahaha!" Kefka squeled a high pitched laugh. "You think I care?" Kefka swung back his arms, and the fireball moved with them. Kefka prepared to throw the ball of flames at the party, but all of a sudden someone came behind him. The mysterious man punched him in the back, and Kefka collapsed to his knees. The fireball above him vanished.  
  
"Who the...?" Zidane said to himself. Everyone was behind him, so it couldn't be someone he knew who knocked down Kefka. He saw a man with a bandana, who seemed to handle himself like a thief. "Who are you?" Zidane asked.  
  
"The name's Locke. Quick, help me hold this bastard down!" Locke hopped on the back of Kefka while Zidane ran over and to help him. "Terra! Quick, get over here, we've got him held down." A beautiful looking women with green hair ran over. "Use your magic on him while he's down!" Locke commanded.  
  
"Don't worry, his life will end hear!" Terra said as she began to chant a spell. She put forth her hands towards Kefka's face. Kefka let out his high pitched laugh again. Terra disregarded the laugh and continued to concentrate and chant. Green sparks of magic began to come from her palms. With out warning, a strong green beam shot from her hands to Kefka's laughing face. There was a large flash, and when sight returned, it could be seen that Kefka no longer breathed.  
  
"Who are you guys!?" Zidane shouted in panic of the recent events.  
  
"I'm Locke, and this is Terra." Locke said. "We've been trying to stop this creep for a very long time. He ruined our world, and took supreme control of it. We climbed the tower he ruled from, and almost destroyed him, but some young man with white hair appeared out of nowhere. He opened a large portal that he and Kefka jumped through. Naturally, we chased after him. We've been in this wierd place for days looking for him. It's a good thing we found him, he almost mutilated you guys!"  
  
Zidane felt a bit dizzy from the rather brief but complicated story he was just told. "Well, I don't have a damn clue what the hell you are talking about, but thanks."  
  
"No problem," Locke said.  
  
"Have you seen the man with white hair?" Zidane asked. "If we don't put Kuja down, he could destroy everything as we know it. He is attempting to destroy the source of everything and anything."  
  
"The crystal!" Locke said in shock.  
  
"Yeah. You've heard of it?" Zidane said.  
  
"I thought it was only a myth...." Locke commented. "We'd be glad to help you find this mad man!"  
  
All of a sudden, a high pitched laugh echoed in the area. "GWAHAHAHAHA!! Did you really think that you could defeat me! Not even death can lock me away!" Kefka floated back on his feet. "The end is near, you fools!"  
  
"Crap! Zidane, get Kuja! We'll handle Kefka!!" Locke shouted as he ran after Kefka.  
  
"Okay, Locke! Amarant, Eiko, you two help him out!" Zidane ordered.  
  
"No problem, Zidane!" Eiko said as she ran along wiht Locke and Terra.  
  
"Why do I keep getting stuck with the kid?" Amarant asked him self as he turned around and walked after Kefka.  
  
Zidane, Steiner, Vivi, Garnet, Freya and Quina ran in the opposite direction in search of Kuja. "We'll find him yet!" said Zidane.  
  
As they rounded a corner, they came up against their next foe.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Who shall the next foe be? I am relying on all the readers to decide. When you review my story, please vote for who you want the next foe to be. You can vote for anyone except characters from FF9, FF7, or FF6. (I have something special planned for FF7, I've already used FF6, and FF9 is Kuja, which will end the story, duh!) If you have already review my story, and it won't let you do so again, just review under a different name. I stop tallying votes on April 15, 2001. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know this story is very, very, very late.....by more than 2 months late.....but, hey, i have things to do. Now to jump into the story, as it continues from the enemy in front of Zidane.......remember, the plurality of readers wanted this villain to appear next.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Zidane and the others were forced to cover their eyes as a blinding light filled the room they ran into. After several seconds, the light finally died down, and the party looked up to see who was waiting for them.  
  
"Kurse you all"  
  
Zidane saw a women, who did not look of any Gaian orgin. Nor did she look as though she was from Terra. She seemed, not only out of this world, but some how out of this time!   
  
"Who are you!" Zidane shouted at here, as he tried not to tremble inside.  
  
She did not reply. Her previous words echoed in everyone's head. "Kurse you all" Zidane felt weak, and fell to his knee. Garnet, standing right next to him, soon followed.  
  
"What's Happenning??" She said, flashing a confused face at Zidane.  
  
"Quina does not like this. I'm going home!!" Quina attemted to walk away, but fell to its knees before it could take a step. The eniter party was too weak to even lift there heads and look at the women.  
  
"Stop this now, Ultimecia!"  
  
Zidane moved his head with what strength he could summon, and glanced to the orgin of the voice. He saw a beautiful women, draped in a blue cloth. Another person, some man in a trench coat stood by her, holding a sword with a pistol for a handle.  
  
"It's gone far enough, Ultimecia." The man said. He raised his sword in the air, and charged.  
  
"Hah, step aside, fool." Ultimecia waved her hand at him, and he was bashed aside by an invisible force. "What a pathetic attempt."  
  
Zidane saw behind Ultimecia the women in blue, looking as if she was chanting something. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a blue light, and Ultimecia let out a cry and fell to the ground. The women in blue ran to Zidane and the others.  
  
"My name is Rinoa. We do not have long; she will be back up in moments. Get away from here--now! Seifer, get ready!!"  
  
Seifer got up, and prepared his sword. "This won't be easy. We can't do this without Squall."  
  
"I know, I know....but we must....." Rinoa said.  
  
A noise came from Ultimecia. She moaned, and filled the room with a defeaning sound. "You fools!! Do you really think you stand a chance!!"   
  
"Go, run now!! We will handle her!" Rinoa ordered to Zidane.  
  
"We can't let you go on without help!!" Zidane pleaded. "Steiner, Vivi, help them!!"  
"On my knighthood, I swear this evil sorceress will feel my steel! Keep the Princess safe, theif!" Steiner replied.  
"Umm.....okay, I'll try my best..." Vivi said relcutantly.  
"C'mon, guys, we've got to find Kuja!" Zidan shouted to Freya and Garnet. "Where's Quina?"  
"The gourmand took off after Rinao freed us from Ultimecia's grasp" Freya said.  
"We'll have to find Quina later....we must pursue Kuja!" Zidane said as he led them into a hallway.  
Several seconds after Zidane, Garnet and Freya entered the hall, there was a loud noise in the room behind them, and a great scream erupted, it's source undistinguishable. The path behind them caved in. A secret entrance opened up, conveniently right next to the cave in. 20 iron goblins came tumbling out.  
"Do not sway from this path, Zidane!! I will hold them off so you and Garnet can pursue Kuja!" Frey quietly ordered as she prepared her spear. "Do not look back; just go!"  
Zidane nodded his head. "Come, Garnet, we have no time!"  
"Freya....don't die on us...." Garnet said as Zidane dragged her down the hall and around the corner.  
They ran at full speed for almost 10 minutes. They finally came to an opening. Zidane looked around in the new found room. It was huge dome. The ceiling was so high in the center, it could not be seen. The walls were spread far apart, and the end of the room was almost like an artificial horizon. Floating in the center of the room, a red and white Kuja smiled evily down on Zidane and Garnet. He let out a great cackle.  
"You were foolish to continue following me. I present to you the worst enemy imaginable...well, almost, I just beat him out." Kuja let out a great shout, and a green portal opened up below him. A stern figure stepped out.  
Zidane took a step back, and prepared his two daggers for battle.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Who is the worst enemy imaginable in my opinion?? You'll have to be patient and find out later, in the next chapter. Also, for those of you who are pissed about Squall not being included, just remember that the story is not over yet. I will not be taking a vote for the next enemy, him/her/it has already been decided. I will get it out faster then this chapter, though. The story will become much more.....epic. 


End file.
